


Forgotten Lights

by VisualStain



Series: Creative Writing Challenges [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Love me some speculation, Short, What happens after you die?, Woo more death!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: What happens when you die? What happens when the world moves on around your grave? What happens when your legacy disappears?Based on the prompt: Make a story with the title "Forgotten Lights".





	Forgotten Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I love theorizing about the universe and human existence.

When people die, we forget about them. In our World, we aren’t allowed to mourn the passing of a loved one. We aren’t allowed to talk about them, look at old pictures, anything. When they’re dead, they’re dead. We can only forget.

That never stopped people from wondering. What happens when you die? What happens when you’re forgotten? Often, when these questions come up, people turn to a quote from the Old World:

“There are three deaths. The first is when the body ceases to function. The second is when the body is consigned to the grave. The third is that moment, sometime in the future, when your name is spoken for the last time.”

It was quotes like that that made people wonder, what happened to cause the change between the Old World and the New? Everyone always asks themselves questions, questions that would cause trouble, just never out loud.

We all find out the answers to the questions we’re too afraid to ask. Whether we like it or not, it’s inevitable. I found out the answer myself not too long ago.

I was in an accident. Nothing extravagant, it was a simple car wreck that did me in. I watched from outside my body as they took me out of the crumpled car. I watched as the blood trailed down my lifeless arms. I watched as my family stood at my funeral, stony faced, emotionless. I watched as they moved on, and I watched as they forgot. I blinked once.

And saw nothing.

  
  


After a while, I don’t know how long, I got used to the thick blanket of darkness that surrounded me at all times. Even longer still, and I started to notice things in the dark.

They were lights, glowing softly at first, but growing with every moment. I looked down and saw that I had my own light, shining steadily.

A warmth grew in my chest. Maybe happiness? Perhaps pride? Something along those lines.

There were lights everywhere. Millions of us spread throughout the darkness. I knew we were all the same. We were the forgotten dead.

The forgotten lights.


End file.
